happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Because You're Famous
Because You're Famous is the season 85 finale of HTFF. Plot Part 1 The town is crowded with many tree friends and they seem to be waiting for someone to come into a hotel. A car then appears, revealing Pitch inside it. Pitch brings her luggage and walks into the hotel lobby. Lumpy, as her assistant, tries to help her by keeping her fans from blocking her way. Lumpy can't hold the fans any longer and solves his problem by stupidly pushing all of them with a bulldozer (crushing some tree friends in the process). Snapshot also tries to help her out by carrying her other stuff that is left inside the car. The stage then appears behind the hotel. Meanwhile, Double A is inside the radio station with Dj. AA seems very bored and drinks some soda while Dj just enjoys playing some music. Not feeling very comfortable, AA decides to go outside to get some fresh air. AA realizes that it's actually night time and sees some lights in the middle of the town. AA decides to go with his car to see what's happening. AA is rapping while driving until he arrives where the lights are. He sees a huge concert with many crowds cheering on someone, who is Pitch that is singing on the stage. AA is a bit shocked by this and drives away from the area. AA then returns to the studio and sees Dj still playing some music. He later realizes that most posters inside the studio are actually about Pitch. He feels very uncomfortable with his surroundings and tells Dj to stop. Dj stops playing music and is confused by AA. AA turns on his computer and notices that most of the things he sees on the internet is about Pitch. He later checks his TreeTube and notices that his viewer count has decreased and he also has gotten the worst like-dislike ratio on his videos. He later decides to do something after sleeping on the couch. In the next morning, he's suddenly woken up by the new DJs inside the studio, who are Bass and Echoes. The twins happily meet Dj and play some music. AA tries to block the noises. Bass then approaches AA and gives him a poster about another concert before leaving the studio with Dj and Echoes. AA picks up his glasses and is surprised at what he sees. Another Pitch concert is actually including Dj with the twins but not him. He throws away the poster and quickly leaves the studio to find Dj. AA is then seen at the sidewalk and grabs a poster that is posted on a lamp post. He sadly reads the same poster again until Dj sees and approaches him. AA throws the two posters away. Dj is about to talk but AA decides to walk past him while thinking about something. Dj is still confused by him but AA shows up again to grab one of the dropped posters. The poster gives him an idea about becoming a famous tree friend again. He runs into the studio to pick up something. He later calls Cam, who passes by, and wants Cam to follow AA into the studio. Part 2 In front of the hotel, Pitch is seen having an autograph session before starting her concert that will be held in a few more hours. Double A suddenly appears with a van that is decorated with loudspeakers, flashlights and other stuff. His appearance distracts all tree friends in the area. Cam just records AA from behind and seems to enjoy seeing what AA did. Meanwhile, the others try to ignore him but some of them end up getting annoyed by him. AA, bringing his microphone and jumping in front of Pitch, interrupts her autograph session. Lumpy appears and immediately throws him away. AA, still wanting attention, enters the van again and plays some music. He later presses some random buttons inside it, causing some items on the van to get ejected from it. A loudspeaker flies and lands on some tree friends nearby. Pitch avoids some stuff that were ejected from the van and quickly packs her table to move to another area. Lumpy appears again and enters the van, then later smacks AA's face into the buttons. Cam, who is behind the van, suddenly gets blasted away by the fire from the exhaust pipe. Lumpy kicks AA from the area before walking away from him. AA tries to get up again and sees Dino Digs walking past him. He then pounces on Dino Digs and attacks him off-screen. AA then appears in Dino Digs's costume and quickly packs his stuff before going into the hotel. Inside the van, Dino Digs's silhouette appears. He ends up having his head burst because of the max volume inside the van. AA, disguised as Dino Digs, easily enters the hotel. He then runs to the stage behind the hotel. He sees there're still few tree friends at the area and he also finds a hidden place to put his stuff safely. The concert is about to start and Pitch shows up to check the stage out before actually starting her concert. Lumpy also checks his surroundings and gladly waves at Dino Digs, who is actually AA. AA is actually done planning for a surprise at the concert. Dj and the noisy twins show up and control the DJ table. They start their performance first for the opening. Meanwhile, AA quietly tries to control the electricity for his own performance later. Beat suddenly appears and sees AA trying to"fix" the electricity. Beat happily sees him and begins making noises. AA is shocked and quickly runs away from him. Beat tries to follow him but gets tripped by a wire and then gets electrocuted on the power control panel. AA feels relieved but forgets the power control. He sees that the DJs have finished their performance, so he gets ready to throw a surprise. Many tree friends are cheering for Pitch but AA suddenly appears on the stage before Pitch even gets on the stage. The music suddenly changes, confusing Bass and Echoes who try to regain control. Electricity failure happens, causing Bass and Echoes to get blasted into a wall when the DJ table exploded. Meanwhile, the tree friends are mocking AA on the stage while AA himself is struggling against Lumpy. Pitch is quietly watching the whole scene. Lumpy grabs his microphone to smacks AA off the stage, causing noises. Dj, who tries to fix the loudspeaker, suddenly vanishes because of sound waves and electricity failure. Pitch tries to stop both Lumpy and AA, but this causes Lumpy to suddenly throw away the microphone which bounces into a wall and its wire to wrap around Pitch before slicing her into pieces. The microphone then smashes Lumpy's face. AA sees his chance and continues his performance but a metal bar (that was damaged by the microphone) suddenly swings from above, smashing his body in half. The stage later collapses before catching on fire. Few hours after the accident, the firefighters are seen trying to clear the fire at daytime. At another place, Ludwig is inside his home and watching a viral video, which is actually AA's accident. Moral "Being famous is not the same as being successful." Deaths *Some Generic Tree Friends are crushed by the bulldozer. *Some tree friends (along with Sniffles, Vanilla and Todd) are crushed by loudspeakers. *Cam E. Leon is blasted away by the fire from an exhaust pipe. *Dino Digs's head bursts. *Beat is electrocuted and later beheaded. *Bass and Echoes are splattered on a wall. *Dj is completely disintegrated by the sound waves. *Pitch is sliced into pieces by the microphone wire. *Lumpy's face is smashed by a microphone. *AA's upper body is destroyed by a metal bar. *Some tree friends (along with Snapshot, Rad Raccoon, Foto and Drama) are killed in the stage collapse and the fire. Trivia *This marks the debut of Bass and Echoes *Excluding the Generic Tree Friends, nobody dies in the first part. *This marks Pitch's first death. Her death is similar to Nutty's death in "A Sight of Sore Eyes". *Showers is one of the firefighters who were trying to clear the fire. *Dino Digs appeared without his costume inside the van but his full body was still not shown since only his silhouette appeared inside the van. *In the last scene, it is shown that AA finally becomes famous because of the accident. *Pitch's outfit changed three times in this episode. First in her first concert, later during the autograph session and finally in the final concert. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Debut Episodes